Cabinets for housing electronic circuitry and equipment are used in a number of different areas and environments, for instance in industrial and office environments. A common feature of so-called single-wall electronic cabinets is that they are comprised of a plurality of different parts, regardless of the field in which they are used. A cabinet often comprises an open frame-work which fully covered with protective material, such as sheet-metal panels. The frame-work itself comprises several parts and when taking into consideration the metal panels and their fastening devices such a cabinet will include a significant number of different component parts. This results in high manufacturing and assembly costs.
Another area in which electronic equipment housing cabinets are used is in the field of radio technology, for instance in the mobile telephone industry. In the case of mobile telephony, a mobile communicates with the aid of radio signals that are sent/received to/from radio base stations. Radio base stations are often located outdoors, in a temperature/moisture climate which affects the electronic circuitry and equipment. One way of protecting electronic devices against such ambient factors is to use cabinets which have a double-wall outer casing, i.e. twin metal panels with an insulating layer of air therebetween. One drawback with double-wall cabinets is that both the manufacturing costs and the assembly costs are higher than in the case of single-wall cabinets. As before mentioned, single-wall cabinets represent a high user cost. A switch from single-wall cabinets to double-wall cabinets represents significant additional costs.